Wood in the form of logs is frequently used as a fuel in stoves, fireplaces, furnaces and at remote locations such as campsites. The log must be of a size suitable for use. Usually this means that the log is to be cut and split to size. Such sizing can be by a hydraulic log splitter wherein a hydraulic ram drives the log against a wedge which splits or cuts the log.
Frequently the source of wood or logs is in a remote location, such as a forest. Thus, it is necessary to bring the log splitter to the location. In addition, the site where the wood is to be used can be nearby or may be a substantial distance from the site where the wood is to be collected or secured. Thus, it is desirable to transport the log splitter to the collection or use site using a vehicle such as a pick-up truck which can travel on a highway or road at speeds such as 55 miles per hour (mph).
However, it has been found that available log splitters are not suitable for highway use since they are not towable at highway speeds. Moreover, such log splitters present problems when the vehicle is backed up, particularly as it can't be seen due to its short width.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a log splitter and mounting system for a pick-up truck or similar vehicle, that is to be used on a highway, at highway speeds, which mounting system is compatible with such use.
Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a splitter than can be used for residential projects, can be stored in a residential garage, can be moved by hand, can be used at a camp site and can be easily shipped. Conventional and available splitters are too large and too heavy for such uses and/or shipment.
Thus, it is another object of this invention to provide a splitter which fulfills such residential or local uses and can easily be shipped.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.